Um novo casal
by ametista
Summary: Um casal que poucos escrevem fics, mas eu amo de paixão, Ikki e Minu. Não deixem de ler e essa história se passa depois da fic O casamento. Bjos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

A surpresa

Capítulo 1 

No templo de Athena acima das 12 casas dos cavaleiros dourados, dois cavaleiros de bronze, conversavam na varanda olhando para a grande visão privilegiada que aquele templo tinha.

Eu não acredito até hoje que ela fez aquilo na despedida de solteiro da mulher do Kamus. – Ikki estava bufando.

Mas Ikki você mesmo disse que ia acabar o namoro com a Pandora, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então por que ficou tão aperreado? – perguntou Seiya confuso.

Eu ia acabar sim, nós não estávamos mais nos dando bem, e eu nunca senti nada de mais por ela só atração física mesmo, mas ela podia ter esperado o namoro encerrar antes de se meter na cama com outro.

Nisso eu concordo, mas ela estava bêbada também.

Quer dizer que se nosso namoro estivesse bom, e ela se embriagasse iria me trair do mesmo jeito? Não Seiya, eu não aceito isso e ela ainda por cima quer voltar com o namoro, você já viu disso?

Eu acho que ela gosta mesmo de você.

Gostar? Ela gosta é de sua vida de riquinha e...

Seiya! Você esta ai então? Eu te procurei por todos os lados. – Saori chegou acompanhada por uma garota que Ikki não reconheceu, mas pelo jeito o Seiya sim.

Minu? O que esta fazendo aqui? – ele falava surpreso e alegre ao mesmo tempo.

Ela esta de férias do orfanato e resolveu passear aqui pela Grécia. – disse Saori com um doce sorriso.

Que bom Minu. – Seiya foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço amigável.

É que faz muito tempo que eu não vejo nenhum de vocês, e como já estava aqui na Grécia resolvi passar para revê-los. – ela disse em um tom alegre. – E então como vão todos?

Estão ótimos! Ah! Já ia esquecer de apresentar, Minu esse aqui é o Ikki o irmão mais velho de Shun. – Seiya.

Muito prazer Ikki, mas devo dizer que já o conheço de fotos, seu irmão me mostrou algumas quando ia lá no orfanato.

Bem típico dele mesmo, não sai de casa sem uma foto minha e da June na carteira, mas eu agora vou me retirar. Foi um prazer Minu. Tchau. – e saiu rapidamente.

Foi algo que eu disse? – ela perguntou para Seiya e Saori estranhando o comportamento dele que era bem diferente do irmão.

Não, ele é assim mesmo. – Saori.

E ta passando por uns problemas ai, com isso ele fica pior do que o normal. – Seiya.

Não me diga que ele ainda esta pensando naquele incidente com a Pandora? – Saori.

Não só esta pensando, como ainda continua indignado e pior ainda a Pandora quer reatar o namoro. Vamos e convenhamos isso já é demais. – Seiya.

O que foi que aconteceu? – Minu havia ficado curiosa agora.

Ele ganhou um par de chifres na despedida de solteiro da mulher do mestre de Hyoga. – Seiya.

Seiya! Não devemos ficar contando esse tipo de coisa. – Saori.

Certo, não falo mais. – com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

Por que não vamos jantar? – disse Saori. – A maioria dos cavaleiros que vão comer no refeitório já devem estar lá.

Eu não posso, tenho ir para o meu hotel, esta ficando tarde.

Ah! Não seja estraga prazeres Minu. – Seiya fez um bico que a Saori não agüentou e começou a rir.

Por que não vem ficar aqui? Ao invés de um hotel? Temos muitos quartos, e você será muito bem vinda.

Não obrigado eu não quero incomodar, e mesmo se isso fosse o caso as minhas malas já estão no hotel.

Isso não é problema, não se esqueça que para os cavaleiros de Athena, nada é impossível. – Seiya fazendo pose de sou o bom. – É só pedir para o Kiki se teletransportar para o hotel e pegar as suas malas.

Ótima idéia Seiya. – respondeu Saori animada.

Mas eu irei ser um incomodo e...

Nada disso eu insisto, e mesmo você não sendo um cavaleiro ou amazona não se esqueça de que não deve desobedecer a uma Deusa, e eu não aceito não como resposta. – disse Saori tentando ficar séria, mas com um ar de riso.

Se é assim então tudo bem. – e foi acompanhando os dois até o refeitório.


	2. Chapter 2

Um perigo no lago 

Capítulo 2

Praticamente nenhum cavaleiro de ouro comia lá, só em algumas raras exceções quando não queriam cozinhar o que não era o caso desse dia, mas mesmo assim tinham muitos cavaleiros de prata, amazonas, alguns aspirantes a cavaleiros e logicamente os cavaleiros de bronze, que ficaram bastante alegres de ver a Minu por lá.

Olá Minu, que surpresa como estão as coisas no orfanato? – falou o gentil Shun com a namorada de um lado e o Ikki do outro que não prestava muita atenção na conversa.

Muito bem Shun, mas as crianças ficaram um pouco tristes por vocês não aparecerem mais com tanta freqüência por lá, apenas o Hyoga que aparece mais e é por causa da Eire que eu sei. – dando uma risadinha e deixando o cisne envergonhado por ela esta certa.

É verdade, mas não se preocupe vou começar a carregar esses cavaleiros para o lado de lá também e melhor ainda eu também faço eles levarem as namoradas assim não ficam muito aperreados para voltarem logo para casa.

Uma ótima idéia, seria um prazer ver todos vocês lá, e Shun devo lhe dizer que você é tem muita sorte, arrumou uma namorada muito bonita. – dando um sorriso simpático para June que o correspondeu.

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, os garotos sempre falaram muito bem de você, eu adoraria ir visitar o orfanato. – respondeu June.

Será um prazer recebe-la e levem também a Shun-rei, faz muito tempo que não a vejo. – notando que alguém se aproximava da mesa.

Olá Minu. – era Jabu que veio em direção a mesa, o que Ikki estranhou e ficou olhando a cena, afinal Jabu geralmente ficava com os outros cavaleiros de bronze em outra mesa.

Oi Jabu, eu pensei que estava no Japão. – respondeu séria, mas educadamente.

Eu estava, vim para cá ontem, será que depois podemos conversar?

Claro, depois conversaremos.

Certo. – e voltou para mesa, mas não sem ficar olhando disfarçadamente de vez em quando a Minu conversar e comer.

Minu você vai me contar não é? – Seiya curioso.

Contar o que?

Ora, o que. É lógico que é o motivo do Jabu querer conversar com você, até parece que são... íntimos. – com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Pare de ser curioso, não é nada de mais o que ele quer falar comigo, mas só por causa disso não vou te contar nada Seiya de Pégaso. – na verdade o que ela não queria era falar sobre esse assunto.

Ei! Isso não vale!

Foi bem feito quem manda ser enxerido. – falou Hyoga tirando risada de todos que estavam na mesa.

Eu já acabei, vou me retirar. – e Ikki se levantou e saiu.

Ele ainda esta chateado. – suspirou Shun.

Bem... Ele tem razão de estar, apesar de não gostar dela, ele ainda tem orgulho próprio, e como estamos falando do Ikki isso quer dizer, muito orgulho próprio. – falou Shiryu.

Eu não tiro a razão do meu irmão, se isso tivesse acontecido com qualquer um de nós, estaríamos pior do que ele. – Shun.

Mas nós gostamos das nossas namoradas. – falou Seiya e logo depois ficou mais vermelho que um tomate, e Saori o acompanhou nessa vermelhidão.

É... Minu é melhor irmos até o templo de Áries falar com Mú sobre as suas malas. – Saori tentando dissipar a vermelhidão.

Claro, vamos. – as duas se levantaram e seguiram para o templo de Áries, chegando lá falaram com Mú que disse que Kiki logo faria isso e deixaria as malas no quarto de Minu, as duas agradeceram, e Saori resolveu subir novamente enquanto Minu disse que iria dar um passeio pelo Santuário, apesar de estar já de noite ela queria muito conhecer todo aquele belo lugar, Saori lhe recomendou não ir muito afundo, pois sempre poderia ter o risco de algum cavaleiro não saber quem ela era e atacá-la.

Minu caminhou por todo o Santuário, olhando tudo com grande curiosidade, encontrando em um lugar até deserto por causa da hora um pequeno lago de águas cristalinas, ela passou os pés por ele e notou como a água estava quentinha, pensou um pouco e decidiu que iria entrar na água mesmo de noite, olhou para todos os lados e o silencio se fazia presente a não ser pelos galhos das arvores envolta do lago que batiam uns nos outros.

Não tem ninguém aqui, e há essa hora todos devem estar confortáveis dentro de suas casas, eu acho que não faz mal. – e começou a se despir tirou toda a sua roupa, desamarrou as costumeiras Maria Chiquinha e entrou dentro do lago, cantando uma melodia suave, enquanto mergulhava e olhava o céu estrelado acompanhado de uma enorme lua cheia, o que ela não sabia era que estava sendo observada. Aquele lugar sempre foi o favorito de Ikki a noite por não ter ninguém, ele estava encostado em uma árvore admirando a noite e pensando no quanto os seus relacionamentos acabaram desastrosos, claro que ele não comparava o amor profundo que ele havia sentido por Esmeralda, com aquele romance bobo que tivera com Pandora, mas mesmo assim além de ter seu orgulho ferido ele ainda se sentia do mesmo jeito de quando havia perdido Esmeralda, como se estivesse vazio por dentro, ele ouviu alguém se aproximar e começar a falar sozinha olhou de relance se escondendo atrás da arvore e viu a Minu ali, ele havia reparado agora o quanto ela ficou bonita sob a luz do luar, o que ele não estava contando e até se assustou no começo, era que ela começasse a tirar a roupa, sabia que se saísse dali naquela hora ela perceberia e provavelmente o chamaria de tarado e para falar a verdade ele não queria sair, estava com uma grande curiosidade de saber como era o corpo dela por detrás daquelas roupas comportadas e daquele jeito de menina mandona e recatada. Ela tirou o vestido e ficou apenas com as pequenas peças íntimas, ele nunca imaginou que ela usaria essas tão pequenas e provocantes, elas eras brancas, mas de rendas e transparentes, o que fez o corpo de Ikki reagir imediatamente, aquele corpo alvo, de seios do tamanho perfeito que caberiam na palma de suas mãos e provavelmente seria delicioso colocá-los na boca ele pensou, Ikki teve um súbito o pensamento de que se Seiya a tivesse visto desse jeito antes, provavelmente não seria por Saori que ele teria optado, ela tinha coxas grossas e firmes que os seus vestidos escondiam, e por Zeus que traseiro era aquele com aquela micro calcinha cavada, e os seus cabelos soltos lisos e naquele tom azulado caído por seus ombros estavam lindos, Ikki teve certeza de que se não a conhecesse e a visse nesse estado dentro de um lago pensaria que ela era uma linda ninfa, ela entrou dentro da água mergulhava e cantava uma melodia suave enquanto olhava as estrelas.

Ikki quase que saia de seu esconderijo e ia atrás dela dentro do lago mesmo, sem ligar para nada, estava tentando se controlar, mas sabia que se saísse dali provavelmente faria uma loucura que depois se arrependeria, ele ia perder essa batalha de tão excitado que o seu corpo estava, quando sentiu outra presença se aproximando do lago, ele escondeu o seu cosmo, para que nenhum cavaleiro ou amazona percebesse que ele estava ali, era Jabu que se aproximava lentamente do lago.

Jabu chegou perto do lago, na verdade ele havia procurado por ela durante por todo o Santuário e o único lugar que faltava era ali, e mesmo vendo que ela estava dentro do lago de costas para ele, e suas roupas jogadas no chão ele se aproximou mais, Ikki apenas ficou observando.

Minu escutou um barulho de um galho se partindo e olhou subitamente para trás, ficando espantada ao ver Jabu parado no lado de fora do lago a olhando com extremo desejo.

O que faz aqui Jabu? Por favor, estou apenas de roupas íntimas, olhe para o outro lado. – ela falou surpresa, mas ele não se virou e seus olhos pareciam ter mais desejo ainda. – Vamos Jabu vire para o outro lado.

Como se eu nunca tivesse te visto sem elas Minu. – e continuou a olhá-la e ela não deixou de perceber que a calça dele de repente ficou muito justa por causa de sua excitação, aquelas palavras de Jabu deixaram Ikki confuso.

Será que ele já teve alguma coisa com ela? – pensou o cavaleiro de fênix, ainda observando com atenção a cena.

Isso é passado Jabu, já conversamos sobre isso, nunca daria certo. – disse ela com as mãos cobrindo os seios que estavam a amostra por causa da cor do sutiã e da renda transparente que ele tinha.

Então por que veio para cá? – falou Jabu tirando a camisa.

Por que estava de férias, e o Seiya sempre me disse que era um lugar muito bonito, eu não sabia que você estaria aqui e... O que diabos esta fazendo? – olhando que ele começava a desabotoar a calça.

Irei até ai conversar com você, apenas isso. – mas não era isso que dizia no olhar dele e Minu sabia disso, conhecia aquele olhar já de algum tempo.

Não, não venha! E não quero que venha Jabu. – ela já estava começando a ficar com medo.

Talvez agora, mas quando eu entrar tenho certeza de que vai mudar de idéia. Nós sempre fizemos isso com perfeição você não acha? – Sem os sapatos e tirando a calça.

Pare com isso, não tem graça, eu já disse que acabou Jabu, eu não quero mais, não gosto de você como namorado.

Então quem você gosta como namorado Minu? Quem? O Seiya? Você sabe que ele não gosta de você, mas eu Minu, eu te amo, e você sabe disso, você foi a única que conseguiu que eu parasse de pensar na Saori. – entrando dentro do lago com olhos de predador e apenas de cueca com o membro totalmente ereto.

Você sabe que não é isso, eu não gosto do Seiya como namorado e sim como um irmão, admito que no começo confundi as coisas, mas eu não gosto dele, e também não gosto de você Jabu, entenda isso, você para mim é apenas um amigo, nós tentamos, mas não deu certo e você sabe disso. – indo mais para o fundo do lago tentando manter a maior distância dele possível.

Eu não sei disso, só sei que te amo, que te desejo até a loucura, nunca senti isso por ninguém na minha vida, e quando fazemos amor, eu sei e você sabe que vamos a loucura. – ele estava perto demais e ela já não encostava os pés no chão do lago e sabia que logo se cansaria.

Um relacionamento não tem apenas haver com sexo Jabu, e você sabe que eu não sinto mais nada por você, então me deixe em paz, ou eu vou começar a gritar. – já entrando em desespero, ele estava muito perto.

Pode gritar, ninguém vai escutar. – e a puxou colando sua boca na dela, ela se debatia e tentava empurrá-lo, mas não adiantava já que o cavaleiro era bem mais forte do que ela.

SOLTE-ME! SOLTE-ME JABU! – ele aproveitou o grito dela para enfiar sua língua dentro da boca dela com tudo, Ikki viu que não tinha jeito e teria que sair de seu esconderijo para ajudá-la e aproveitar e quebrar a cara daquele safado, por estar forçando aquela situação, ele estava com verdadeiro ódio do cavaleiro de unicórnio, quando ia sair ele escutou uma voz, era a de Saori e Seiya gritando ao longe o nome de Minu, eles estavam procurando-a provavelmente por causa da hora que já era avançada e a garota não voltara para a décima terceira casa, pelo jeito Jabu também ouviu, pois soltou a Minu imediatamente e saiu da água, se vestindo rapidamente e saindo dali, a Minu por sua vez estava muito assustada para ter qualquer reação, esperou o cavaleiro de unicórnio ir embora para sair e se vestir, mas Jabu antes de ir embora ainda a olhou como um predador.

Nós ainda terminaremos essa conversa minha princesinha. – com um sorriso safado nos lábios. – ela esperou ele sair, se vestiu e começou a chorar, não um choro alto, mas sim o de uma criança assustada, Ikki novamente teve vontade de sair dali, mas dessa vez era para abraça-la, conforta-la e dizer que isso nunca mais aconteceria por que ele iria partir a cara daquele infeliz, mas se conteve não podia se revelar agora, e também não era necessário, pois Saori a avistou e foi em sua direção junto com Seiya, Minu rapidamente limpou o rosto e se obrigou a engolir o choro para não ter que contar a ninguém o que havia ocorrido.

Minu! Finalmente te achamos, estávamos preocupados, você esta bem? – perguntou Seiya, e Minu pôs um sorriso forçado no rosto.

Eu estou bem, apenas estava nadando e perdi a hora, sou uma boba por deixar vocês preocupados.

Esta bem mesmo Minu? Parece que esteve chorando, seu rosto esta vermelho. – Saori estava preocupada.

Não é nada, é por que esta muito frio aqui fora, e eu acho que vou pegar um resfriado.

Também! Que idéia maluca foi essa de entrar no lago há essa hora? – Seiya.

Eu sei, acho que foi a uma das piores idéias da minha vida. – e saiu com eles em direção a décima terceira casa.

Ikki ainda ficou lá por um tempo, tentado controlar suas emoções e o seu corpo, ele achava que nunca tinha tido uma ereção tão forte quanto aquela, chegava a lhe doer de tão forte.

Que droga! Agora mais essa. – ficou reclamando sozinho, ele achava que Jabu tinha sido um idiota que merecia ter sua cabeça arrancada fora, mas ficou pensando se sua reação não seria a mesma, naquele estado em que ele estava provavelmente faria a mesma coisa – Ainda tem essa agora, acabo de descobrir que sou um monstro se colocado na frente de uma mulher linda pelada. – resmungava para si mesmo, até seu corpo se acalmar e ele subir também para a décima terceira casa.


	3. Chapter 3

O quente beijo 

Capítulo 3

Quando Ikki chegou lá em cima, mais ou menos uma hora depois de Seiya, Saori e Minu subir ele esperava ver todos dormindo, mas para seu martírio não era isso que estava acontecendo, Minu estava na varanda com uma xícara bebendo alguma coisa e com um vestido lilás tão composto quanto os que ela usa normalmente, seus cabelos amarrados em um curto rabo de cavalo, provavelmente depois de tomar banho ela não conseguiu dormir, e ele não se espantou depois do que sofrera nessa noite, seria uma reação normal ter insônia, ela estava no escuro, olhando para o céu e de vez em quando sorvendo um gole do líquido, e o pior é que ele teria que passar por ali já que o seu quarto era um pouco depois de passar a varanda, ela escutou os passos atrás dela e olhou rapidamente quase soltando a xícara com o susto.

Ikki! Que susto! – com a mão sobre o coração esperando que ele desacelerasse.

Desculpe-me, não era a minha intenção. – a fitando diretamente nos olhos. – esta sem sono?

É, estou com um pouco de insônia. – dando um pequeno sorriso tímido.

Se estiver bebendo café, isso não ajudará muito. – ele falou olhando para a xícara.

Não é café é chocolate quente, uma das minhas grandes paixões, o que é um perigo para as mulheres, principalmente para mim que engordo muito facilmente. – falou docemente.

Eu não acho que esta gorda, para falar a verdade acho que está ótima com esse corpo. – a olhando de cima para baixo.

Muito obrigado pelo elogio. – ela respondeu levemente corada e ele percebendo isso a achou muito mais linda, com uma beleza inocente igual à de Esmeralda ele pensou.

Será que posso lhe acompanhar com uma xícara também? – ele disse.

Claro, vamos até a cozinha que eu lhe sirvo, a serva me disse onde estava, parece que eu e Saori somos chocólatras. – ela começou a rir e a andar e ele lhe acompanhou.

Ela não sabe o efeito que tem nos homens com esse sorriso e esse corpo. – pensou ele olhando o leve rebolar dela enquanto andava.

Tome aqui esta. – ela lhe deu uma xícara com bastante chocolate.

Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Ikki.

Fique a vontade.

Por que em tantos lugares para visitar, você escolheu logo aqui? Foi por causa do Seiya?

Em parte, mas não do modo que esta pensando. Sabe, toda vez que o Seiya vai lá no orfanato ele me conta sobre uma porção de coisas daqui, sobre as batalhas, os romances, as brincadeiras, como aqui vocês agem como uma família, e principalmente da beleza e paz que esse lugar passa.

Você realmente deve precisar de muita paz, depois de ir todo dia para aquele orfanato cuidar de uma série de crianças traquinas, eu sei, pois também passei um tempo no orfanato.

Bem... Para falar a verdade eu me dou muito bem com as crianças, amo muito ficar com elas, e quando estou longe meu coração chega a doer às vezes, na verdade eu vim para cá porque tive um relacionamento muito complicado e que não deu certo, pensei que vindo para cá ficaria longe dele e colocaria a cabeça no lugar, mas parece que não deu muito certo, porque ele também veio para os lados de cá.

Entendo. E provavelmente o cara não quer largar do seu pé.

Como sabe?

Porque você é uma mulher muito bonita para um homem deixá-la escapar com facilidade. – e foi se aproximando dela, mas ela ainda um pouco vermelha o impediu com a mão o empurrando delicadamente.

Eu sei o que houve entre você e Pandora, por favor, não me use para esquece-la. – Na hora ele estancou.

Ela esta pensando que só estou me aproximando dela, por causa da Pandora, eu não acredito. – gritou seus pensamentos em sua cabeça.

Eu entendo que esta se sentindo sozinho, mas não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. – ela falou calma, mantendo os olhos no chão.

Não beijo nenhuma mulher para substituir outra, isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, que tipo de idiota acha que eu sou? – colocou a xícara na pia e saiu para o seu quarto pisando em passos firmes.

Ikki... Desculpe-me, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu estou passando por uma fase difícil, eu não queria ofendê-lo. – segurando-o no braço para impedir que ele fosse, e isso foi o limite para ele que se voltou para ela, a puxou, e tomou posse de sua boca com um beijo ardente com sabor de luxúria, no começou ela ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas os braços do cavaleiro a impediram e aquela boca estava tão gostosa e possessiva que a única saída que ela achou foi retribuir, entreabrindo os lábios ainda com o sabor do chocolate, as línguas travaram uma batalha de carícias se entrelaçando entre as bocas coladas, a Minu colocou os seus braços na nuca de Ikki puxando-o mais ainda para si, e ele a segurou pela cintura, a puxando com forças para ela ficar junto de sua novamente forte ereção, as bocas se separaram para que eles pudessem respirar.

Eu... Não posso Ikki, eu simplesmente não posso. – se separando dele, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem e correndo para o seu quarto.

Droga! – e Ikki deu um murro na parede da cozinha que deixou a marca dos seus punhos. – Eu tinha que ter apressado as coisas. Que droga! Eu estou virando um idiota cheio de hormônios, pensei que essa fase já havia passado. – e foi para o seu quarto.

Tanto Ikki quanto Minu demoraram, muito para conciliar o sono, quando era umas cinco da manhã foi que conseguiram dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Praia dos amores 

Capítulo 4

Passaram-se três dias com Minu no Santuário evitando tanto Jabu quanto Ikki, qualquer lugar que um dos dois estivesse ela inventava uma desculpa qualquer e saía, Ikki já estava perdendo a paciência não via a hora de sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu novamente, só que ele queria mais ainda, ele queria possui-lo e ser o dono daquele lindo corpo para beija-lo todo e proporcionar prazer a aquela mulher até ela não agüentar mais, e tomar aquela boca doce para si, ele estava ficando louco, sonhava com ela desde aquele dia, toda a noite se via fazendo amor com aquela mulher, não só sexo, mas sim amor, e um amor alucinado que não terminava nem depois de diversos orgasmos.

Mas naquele dia ela não iria poder inventar uma desculpa para ficar longe dele, porque Saori notando o quanto Minu estava atormentada durante esses dias organizou para que todos os principais cavaleiros de bronze e suas namoradas fossem para a praia que ficava na área do Santuário, ela estava pronta para dizer que não ia, mas não teve jeito se não quisesse ficar respondendo diversos tipos de perguntas. Finalmente todos foram para a praia, infelizmente Pandora também veio junto e Ikki só soube na hora, e como havia dito que ia não deu para recuar no momento, e pior ainda Jabu perguntou se podia ir em cima da hora para Saori e como ela não sabia de nada permitiu que ele acompanhasse o grupo. Chegando na praia depois de muitas tentativas infrutíferas de Jabu pedindo para levar a bolsa da Minu, coisa que ela não permitiu e quando tinha oportunidade se desvencilhava dele indo para o lado oposto, finalmente haviam chegado, em uma parte da praia em que não tinha ninguém só os que vieram acompanhando. Minu estendeu uma canga no chão, e Jabu logo se sentou ao lado dela, Ikki por sua vez sentou do outro lado dela, não iria deixar de jeito nenhum aquele cara perto dela por muito tempo, Pandora também não se fez de rogada e sentou ao lado de Ikki que nem lhe dirigia a palavra.

Nossa como a praia esta bonita hoje! – disse Seiya já se preparando para entrar na água. – Vamos Saori vem comigo.

- Ta bom Seiya, espera só um pouco para eu ajeitar essas coisas. – ela colocou tudo lá, tirou a saída de banho que trouxe e foi para a água com Seiya usando seu maiô lilás com uma estampa discreta.

Shun! Bora também? – June falou fazendo biquinho.

Quem resiste a essa carinha sua? – e foi também se molhar.

Eire! Vamos jogar bola? – perguntou Minu querendo sair de perto daqueles dois, que de vez em quando lhe olhavam como se fosse um pedaço de carne bem suculento e eles fossem hienas morrendo de fome.

Vamos sim! Por que não vamos todos?

Eu e o Shiryu preferimos ficar aqui na sombra um pouco namorando, mas vão vocês, nós ficamos olhando as coisas. – disse Shun-rei.

Eu também ficarei aqui, não estou com vontade agora. – disse Ikki, ele preferia ficar observando-a de longe.

Certo, vamos! – e se levantou, Hyoga, Eire, Minu, Jabu e Pandora.

Espere Minu! Pode tirar a saída de banho eu guardo para você, senão vai ficar de duas cores o seu bronze. – disse Shun-rei inocentemente.

- Certo! – Ela tirou o pequeno vestido que era à saída de banho, e estava com um biquíni amarelo, na parte de cima ele era tomara que caia, e na parte de baixo era de laço, Jabu na hora passou a língua pelos lábios, e Ikki afastou os óculos escuros para ver melhor, nenhum dos dois gestos deixaram de ser percebidos por todos em volta, Minu ficou vermelha quando encontrou os olhos de Ikki sobre si, e nem teve coragem de olhar para Jabu, Pandora bufou olhando de Ikki para Minu, Ikki dava a impressão de que foi hipnotizado, Hyoga teve que se conter para não dar uma risada da cena, e os outros fingiram que não viram nada desviando os olhares.

Eles foram jogar, mas Pandora estava com muita raiva de Minu, quem aquela garota sem graça pensava que era para paquerar o seu homem enquanto estava no Santuário? Ah! Ela ia se vingar e se ia, o momento perfeito apareceu pouco depois do começo da brincadeira de 7 cortes, a bola na hora já estava cheia de areia, todos limpavam ela depois que ela caia no chão, mas dessa vez não foi limpa, e quando a bola ia cair no chão Pandora conseguiu colocá-la no ar novamente só que as mãos de Pandora bateram na areia da praia levantando mais areia, e foi exatamente na hora em que ela deu uma cortada super violenta e forte, Minu colocou as mãos na frente do rosto para proteger, mas a bola foi tão forte que Minu se desequilibrou, caiu no chão e muita areia que veio junto com a bola entrou dentro de seus olhos, seus braços ficaram muito vermelhos. Minu ficou no chão tentando em vão limpar os olhos mais suas mãos também estavam cheias de areias, e seus olhos estavam se arranhando, Ikki viu a cena, pegou uma garrafa de água que estava perto e foi em direção deles, Jabu tentava soprar os olhos dela não conseguindo muito êxito.

Deixa que eu resolvo isso cavalo chifrudo. – berrou Ikki, os que estavam tomando banho de mar saíram para ver o que havia acontecido.

Do que me chamou fênix? – Jabu já estava perdendo o controle, e também havia notado que Ikki estava prestando muita atenção em Minu ultimamente.

Se quiser brigar, depois que eu cuidar dela, eu te dou uma bela surra.

Parem com isso vocês dois, Ikki ajude logo a Minu. – Saori não havia entendido o porque da briga, mas não estavam com paciência para isso enquanto lágrimas caiam dos olhos de Minu.

Vamos para a sombra. – Ikki carregou Minu nos braços até canga estendida, pediu para ela abrir os olhos e lavou-os com a água, e também tirou a areia da mão dela.

Ainda esta arranhando um pouco nesse aqui. – ela apontou para o olho direito que estava tão vermelho quanto o esquerdo.

Dêem-me a outra garrafa com água. – e novamente lavou os olhos dela. – Esta melhor? – perguntou limpando o resto da água caia pelos lados do rosto dela.

Estou... Obrigado. – ela falou fracamente.

Tem que tomar mais cuidado Pandora, podia ter machucado de verdade os olhos dela. – Saori disse recriminando a amiga.

Só foi uma areinha, não sei pra que tanto escândalo – Pandora disse e Ikki sentiu-se pegando fogo, agora sim ele tinha certeza de que ela fizera de propósito.

Ficamos sem água. – falou Shun-rei.

Você pode fazer mais Hyoga? – Seiya.

Posso, mas eu faço gelo com a umidade do ar, e nesse caso, como estamos na praia, a água ficaria salgada e não acho que seja muito boa para consumo.

E agora o que faremos? - Perguntou June.

Fácil! O Santuário não é muito longe é só a Pandora ir buscar mais água já que foi ela basicamente a culpada. – disse Ikki.

Eu não vou sozinha. – jurando que o pessoal iria mandar o Ikki ir com ela.

Está bem, vai com o Jabu. – respondeu Ikki prontamente. – Porque se eu for provavelmente te estrangulo no meio do caminho. – disse com uma raiva na voz que fez Pandora engolir seco.

Por que eu? – Jabu disse com raiva olhando para Ikki ainda do lado da Minu.

Vá Jabu! É melhor. – disse Saori, e ele não pôde desobedecer, Ikki disfarçadamente deu um sorriso de vitória.

Todos já mais calmos, e sem a presença de Jabu e Pandora, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis, todos foram para a água menos Ikki e Minu, que no momento estava tentando fingir que dormia na canga, com os óculos de sol de Ikki, que ele lhe deu para proteger os olhos.

Eu sei que não esta dormindo. – ele disse deitado do lado dela, de costas para o sol. – e que esta me evitando, eu quero saber o porque.

Não estou lhe evitando.

Esta sim, não adianta mentir.

Não quero falar sobre isso.

Mas vai falar.

Não vou não. – e virou de costas para Ikki, este ficou quieto com seus pensamentos.

Não vou lhe obrigar. – os dois ficaram lá na sombra até dormirem, os outros saíram do mar olharam a cena, e deram sorrisos maliciosos uns para os outros, pegaram as suas coisas e foram embora de fininho, encontraram Jabu e Pandora no meio do caminho, mas inventaram uma mentira dizendo que Minu e Ikki haviam ido embora mais cedo da praia fazendo os dois voltarem para o Santuário também.

Ikki acordou primeiro, olhou para os lados e percebeu que o irmão e os amigos tramaram para eles, e com certeza ele não perderia essa chance, Minu enquanto dormia acabou virando de lado agora estava com o rosto virado para Ikki, ressonando suavemente, os seios subiam e desciam lentamente acompanhando sua respiração tranqüila, a boca estava entreaberta muito convidativa, Ikki bem de leve para não acorda-la passava as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios dela, depois desceu para o pescoço, e depois para o decote do biquíni, com as pontas dos dedos, ele sentiu a respiração dela acelerar mostrando que tinha se acordado, mas ainda estava de olhos fechados tentando passar a imagem de alguém que esta dormindo, como ela ainda estava daquele jeito ele resolveu entra na brincadeira de vez para ver até onde ela iria, continuou passando as pontas dos dedos nos seios dela por cima do biquíni, descendo até tocar nos mamilos já duros dentro do biquíni, ele tinha certeza agora que ela queria tanto isso quanto ele, mas tentava fugir desse desejo.

Vou te mostrar o que um homem de verdade faz, quando sabe que a mulher esta fingindo que esta dormindo, para que ele toque-a. – ele falou com uma voz extremamente rouca. Ela abriu agora os olhos devagar e viu o rosto de Ikki a centímetros dos seus, ele lhe tirou os óculos, e viu o olhar dela tão carregado de desejo quanto o seu. – eu sei que você quer isso também. – e a beijou com volúpia novamente, dessa vez ela não ofereceu resistência nenhuma, se entregou de corpo e alma aquele beijo. – Você sabe que eu desejo bem mais do que os seus doces beijos. – sua voz continuava rouca, e ele apertou o corpo dela junto ao seu, finalmente ele teria seu desejo atendido, começou a depositar beijos molhados no pescoço dela, desceu devagar, abaixou o sutiã do biquíni, e sugou os mamilos duros dela avidamente, ela gemia muito, e isso o estava enlouquecendo mais ainda, ele puxou os laços da calcinha do biquíni e o tirou, inseriu um dedo no ponto intimo dela, fazendo-a arquear as costas e dar um alto gemido, tirou completamente o sutiã dela, e inseriu outro dedo nela, ela subiu rapidamente em cima dele e começou a se esfregar no membro dele que estava latejando de excitação dentro do short, e a beija-lo no pescoço e no tórax definido, alternando também para dar umas mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha, ela tirou o short dele, e foi descendo a boca dando beijos molhados até chegar perto do membro que pulsava de tanto tesão, ele não estava agüentando aquela tortura, soltou os cabelos dela, os segurou e empurrou de leve a cabeça dela para que ela colocasse o seu membro na boca o que foi logo atendido, ela colocou o seu membro na boca e passava a língua na cabeça dele sem tirar os olhos do rosto de fênix que gemia muito, ele a puxou para cima, beijou-lhe a boca, inverteu de posição ficando em cima dela, separou-lhe as pernas com o joelho e se enterrou de uma vez só naquela cavidade úmida e quente do corpo dela, Minu deu um grito de prazer, ele pegou as mãos dela e as segurou por cima da cabeça dela entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela, e aumentando gradativamente as investidas, Minu gritava de prazer, e ele respondia gemendo e investindo com mais força, até a Minu ter o seu tão prazeroso orgasmo, e ele logo em seguida se liberar dentro dela, ele teve a impressão de que nunca teve um orgasmo tão intenso quanto esse, continuou beijando-a sem sair de cima dela, depois deitou-se de lado e a puxou para ficar em cima de seu peitoral, ainda com a respiração descompassada. – ainda acha que não deve ficar comigo? – ele perguntou ainda um pouco ofegante, alisando as costas dela.

Não, só espero estar certa. – lhe olhando com carinho.

Você fez a escolha certa, eu lhe garanto. – rindo e beijando-a com carinho e ternura, passaram algum tempo assim até ela se levantar. – Aonde vai?

Entrar na água, você vem? – andando em direção a praia completamente nua.

Por que pergunta se sabe que eu vou? – se levantando e seguindo-a tanto com passos como com os olhos.


	5. Chapter 5

A descoberta 

Capítulo 5

Depois de uma tarde inteira de amor, eles se recomporão e foram para o Santuário de mãos dadas, todos olharam atordoados para a novidade, principalmente Jabu e Pandora esta última ficou com tanta raiva que foi embora do Santuário na mesma hora, e Jabu se manteve longe, pelo menos por enquanto que Ikki lhe lançava os olhares mais mortais.

Olha, que novidade é essa? – perguntou Seiya.

Está namorado a Minu irmão? – agora foi Shun que ficou curioso e com sorriso no rosto.

Estou sim. – disse Ikki olhando para Minu e vendo-a corar levemente.

Eu sabia que você tinha uma quedinha pelo Ikki. – foi Eire que falou agora apontando para a Minu.

É né, é que foi meio repentino. – ela parecia um pimentão agora. – Bom... Vou tomar um banho agora, nos vemos mais tarde Ikki?

Claro, eu passo no seu quarto. – dando um gentil sorriso e um selinho nela antes dela sair e ir para o seu quarto.

Esta gostando dela irmão? Ou é como o que sentia pela Pandora? – Shun estava um pouco preocupado.

Não se preocupe Shun, é bem diferente do que eu sentia pela Pandora, na verdade é como uma mistura do que eu sentia por ela e pela Esmeralda. – disse francamente.

Fico feliz então. – Shun respondeu.

Ficamos felizes melhor dizendo. – Shiryu entrou na história e recebeu uma confirmação de todos que estavam presentes.

Mas tome conta dela que é uma segunda irmã para mim, senão eu vou provar para todo mundo que nem toda fênix renasce de novo. – Seiya fazendo cara de bravo.

Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei.

Ikki também foi ao seu quarto, tomar banho e se arrumar, estava louco de vontade de ver a Minu novamente, estava impressionado como conseguia sentir tanta falta de uma pessoa que ele conhecia há tão pouco tempo, depois de pronto ele foi até o quarto dela, bateu na porta, mas ninguém se pronunciou então abriu a porta e entrou vendo que ela estava dormindo tranqüilamente na cama, se aproximou e ficou olhando-a dormir ela realmente parecia estar tendo bons sonhos dormindo tão serenamente. Minu sentindo que estava se observada abriu os olhos devagar e se deparou com Ikki a olhando.

Ikki?

Não queria lhe acordar.

Tudo bem, eu apenas senti que tinha alguém me olhando e fiquei com um pouco de medo, por isso abri os olhos. – falou se sentando na confortável cama de casal e puxando Ikki para que se juntasse a ela.

Não precisa ter medo de nada, eu tomarei conta de você, eu prometo. – abraçando-a.

Eu sei que sim. – buscando a boca dele que logo veio ao seu encontro e foi ficando novamente quente entre os dois.

Agora eu sei porque o Jabu queria tanto ter você novamente em seus braços. – ele falou sem notar o erro que tinha acabado de cometer.

Jabu? Como você sabia? – ela lhe perguntou um pouco atordoada.

Bem... É que eu vi aquela cena no lago, não pense que eu sou um tarado é que eu estava por lá e...

Você viu aquilo e não me disse nada? Por que fez isso? – olhando severamente para ele depois de desfazes o abraço.

É que... bem... eu achei que você ficaria chateada se soubesse que eu vi. – passando as mãos nervosamente no cabelo.

E porque não me ajudou quando ele estava tentando me agarrar? – Minu estava olhando para os lençóis da cama com lágrimas nos olhos.

No começo eu pensei que ele iria embora quando você estava falando, e depois quando eu percebi que tinha que ajudá-la Saori e Seiya chegaram, então eu achei melhor não aparecer. – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Não chore, não precisa.

É claro que precisa, você mentiu para mim, e ainda tem outra coisa, por que você se interessou por mim? – as lágrimas continuavam caindo.

Isso eu não sei te responder, mas depois que há vi no lago não paro de pensar em você, quero te ter a toda hora, até sonho com você Minu. – limpando as lágrimas.

Então você é como o Jabu, só que eu não havia percebido antes. – afastou o rosto das mãos dele, e se levantou da cama.

Como assim? Por que eu sou como aquela anta com chifre? – agora ele ficou com raiva. – entendo que tenha ficado com raiva, mas não me compare a ele. – também se levantando.

Comparo sim, e na coisa mais importante, vocês dois acham que eu sou um pedaço de carne ambulante, você e ele, por isso que enquanto eu estava usando as minhas roupas comportadas, você mal falou comigo e depois que me viu quase pelada, mudou de idéia ou vai me dizer que não é verdade? Vou lhe esclarecer uma coisa Ikki, EU NÃO SOU UM PEDAÇO DE CARNE. – e entrou dentro do banheiro da suíte chorando, fechando a porta em seguida.

De onde você tirou que eu só penso em você dessa maneira? – mas ela continuou calada. – eu vou embora quando estiver mais calma, nós conversamos. – e saiu do quarto, precisava de todo o jeito esclarecer as idéias e se acalmar.


	6. Chapter 6

Você é muito para mim 

Capítulo 6

Minu ficou algum tempo no seu quarto, mas decidiu que voltaria nesse mesmo dia para o Japão e iria procurar o Ikki para lhe dizer isso, aquilo que aconteceu não foi nada apenas atração sexual entre os dois, era isso que ela queria colocar na cabeça, e foi procurá-lo, perguntou a várias pessoas e nenhuma delas sabia onde ele estava, ela já havia procurado em toda décima terceira casa, e tomou a atitude de procurar no lago, talvez ele estivesse lá. Chegando no lago nenhum sinal do Ikki aparecer e céu estava dando sinais de que ia começar a chover, resolveu voltar para casa, mas quando virou de costas Jabu estava atrás dela, apenas a uns cinco passos de alcançá-la.

Jabu? – ela estava assustada e deu alguns passos para trás.

Quero falar com você. – ele deu mais alguns passos na direção dela. – que palhaçada foi aquela de hoje de tarde? Virou o novo brinquedinho do fênix foi?

Isso não é da sua conta Jabu. – virou de costas para ele continuou a andar, até que ele lhe segurou pelo pulso e a puxou de volta para perto dele.

Por que fez isso? Você sabe que é a minha garota. – alisando o rosto dela e com uma expressão triste no rosto que gelou a espinha da Minu e ela também sentiu um forte cheiro.

Você andou bebendo?

Só um pouquinho, só para ver se eu conseguia te esquecer minha princesinha, mas você esta aqui agora e é isso que importa. – puxando a mão dela para ir em direção a suas calças. – Vamos voltar a nos divertir como antes não é? – Minu puxou sua mão com força, e o cavaleiro acabou caindo em cima dela por causa do desequilíbrio.

SAI DE CIMA DE MIM JABU, FIQUE LONGE DE MIM. Gritava já descontrolada o empurrando.

Pare com isso Minu, eu sei que você quer, você sempre gostou se lembra? – ainda em cima dela com todo o peso do seu corpo, falando em seu ouvido.

Eu não quero mais Jabu, será que não dá para você entender? – chorando sem parar agora.

Mas você vai gostar, vai ser como antes quer ver? – levantando a saia do vestido dela com uma das mãos e puxando a alça do vestido com a outra, com ela ainda empurrando e tentando se libertar, enquanto ele passava a língua entre os lábios, e mordia até com um pouco de força o queixo dela, deixando algumas marcas.

Não, por favor, não Jabu, pare com isso. – e mais lágrimas caiam, e ela não tinha mais força para empurrá-lo. – Cadê você Ikki? Disse que me protegeria. – falando com o vento, enquanto sentia que Jabu se preparava para penetrá-la.

Estou aqui. – Ikki apareceu agora, e puxou Jabu com tudo, fazendo-o voar até bater em uma árvore e cair de cara no chão. – Você esta bem? – ele a abraçava, enquanto ela chorava.

Fiquei com tanto medo que você não aparecesse Ikki. – com a cabeça praticamente enterrada no forte peito dele, enquanto ele levantava as alças do seu vestido.

Eu lhe fiz uma promessa e não pretendo deixar de cumpri-la, agora espere um pouco aqui que eu vou dar uma lição naquele porco idiota. – e se levantou andando lentamente até Jabu que estava tentando se sentar sem muito sucesso. - Acha que pode fazer isso com a minha namorada seu idiota? Eu vou te mostrar o que acontece com quem pensa assim? – e rapidamente acertou um soco no estomago de Jabu que o fez vomitar e desmaiar. – Acha que me engana? Você precisa é de uma bela surra, mesmo que seja um fracote não cairia assim tão fácil com apenas uns míseros golpes. – e se preparava para dar uma maratona de socos e chutes nele com toda sua raiva e indignação.

Ikki pare! – disse Minu puxando o braço dele. – ele está bêbado, nem estava pensando. Por favor, pare. Não quero mais ver violência hoje. – suplicando a ele e a chuva começou a cair. – Ele não merece.

Você está certa, ele não merece, mas se ele sequer encostar mais uma vez essas mãos imundas em cima de você, eu vou matá-lo. – a abraçando com força. – Venha comigo. – e a levou para uma pequena cabana que tinha perto do lago.

Onde estamos? – Minu perguntou estranhando o lugar que ela nunca tinha visto.

É uma cabana que eu achei, como não tinha ninguém morando aqui, eu a transformei no meu pequeno refugio, agora só você e eu sabemos que ela existe. Quero lhe dizer algo. – entrando dentro da cabana.

O que? – Minu perguntou olhando toda a casinha por dentro, era apenas um pequeno quarto e um banheiro, nem cozinha existia ali, uma pequena cama de solteiros, um armário e um sofá azul já um pouco desgastado.

Eu não lhe vejo apenas como um pedaço de carne, quer dizer eu sinto muito desejo por você, muito de verdade, mas não é só isso, tem algo em você, uma doçura e inocência que me deixa completamente apaixonado, eu não sou um homem que faça declarações amorosas nem nada dessas coisas, mas quero que saiba que eu te amo, sou louco por você em todos os sentidos, não só na cama.

Oh! Ikki eu também te amo. – e o abraçou com todas as suas forças, desejando nunca mais sair do lado daquele homem maravilhoso, e ele a beijou com todo o amor que tinha.

FIM


End file.
